Rencontre un soir d'orage
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: Elle a été abandonnée. Il n'a jamais eu personne. Leur rencontre, ou l'histoire d'une amitié manquée.


Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi, mais l'idée de leur rencontre, si

Personnages principaux : Anko et Naruto. Même si leurs noms ne sont pas cités, il me semble que ce n'est pas très dur à deviner.

Raiting : T mais sans scène choquantes

* * *

Elle marchait lentement dans les rues, d'un pas traînant et fatigué. Elle avait encore passé une journée en durs entraînements et tout son corps la tiraillait en lui réclamant le repos. Mais elle ignorait l'épuisement et la douleur, continuant à avancer, faisant dix fois le tour de la ville sans s'arrêter. Parce que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir, comme toutes les nuits depuis que le sommeil était devenu pour elle synonyme de cauchemars.

Elle était enveloppée dans une veste trop grande pour elle, celle qui appartenait à sa mère avant que celle-ci ne décède, quelques années auparavant. La capuche était rabattue sur son visage, faisant de ce dernier une ombre. Si un passant tardif l'avait croisé, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnue. C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'enfin, on cesse de la dévisager avec désapprobation, qu'on arrête de murmurer sur son passage, qu'on en finisse avec les sourires faussement aimables.

Son maître était parti.

Elle le savait, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si, au fil des années, son cœur s'était racorni et était devenu insensible à tout autre sentiment que son égoïsme. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque, comment aurait-elle pu deviner ce qui se passait ? Et même si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé ni les mots, ni les gestes pour le retenir. Les coéquipiers et le sensei eux-mêmes de son maître n'avaient rien pu faire. Et elle était si insignifiante comparée à eux…

Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus si elle avait suivi son enseignement aussi longtemps, durant des années et qu'elle s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Où étaient-ils les autres, si prompts à critiquer, quand ses parents étaient morts devant elle, leur sang souillant ses mains à jamais ? Où étaient-ils quand elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces avant de retomber à terre, prostrée, demeurant ainsi des journées entières, sans bouger ? Lui, il l'avait aidé à se relever, lui avait désigné un but, devenir plus forte, lui avait donné ce dont elle avait besoin sans jamais lui poser de questions. Sans la juger. Il n'avait pas été parfait, loin de là, mais il avait été là. Il avait été le seul, alors il était devenu le seul pour toujours. Le seul qui comptait pour elle.

Mais elle le savait, ce qu'on lui reprochait, ce n'était pas de ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir, ni d'avoir aimé un déserteur. On lui en voulait simplement parce qu'elle existait. Parce que tout le monde voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé, ne plus jamais en parler, effacer ce passage de l'histoire de Konoha. Et personne n'y arrivait parce qu'elle était là, sans cesse, leur rappelant l'erreur qui avait été commise par sa simple présence.

Ce n'était pas sa faute mais c'était ainsi.

Le temps était lourd et des nuages couleur d'encre s'amoncelaient peu à peu dans le ciel. L'orage allait bientôt commencer. Elle ferait mieux de rentrer.

Elle tourna dans la rue qui menait jusqu'à chez elle, accélérant légèrement pour s'arrêter presque aussitôt.

Il y avait un enfant sur la balançoire.

Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, les mains serrées sur les cordes, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol. A la faible lumière des éclairages publics, ses cheveux paraissaient blancs mais elle devinait qu'ils devaient être blonds en temps normal. Il avait la tête baissée vers le sol et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Quel âge avait-il ? Sept, huit ans ? Il était bien jeune en tout cas pour être dehors tout seul à une heure aussi tardive.

Par curiosité, rien de plus, elle s'avança vers lui, laissant volontairement les graviers crisser sous ses pas. Il ne broncha pas. Quand elle fut assez proche pour s'adresser à lui sans crier, elle lança :

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ?

Il sursauta et leva vivement la tête vers elle, avec un air apeuré plaqué sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta net.

Ce n'était pas un enfant. C'était l'Enfant.

Ils restèrent immobiles tous les deux, tournés l'un vers l'autre, totalement silencieux. Elle se souvint en un éclair de tout ce qu'elle savait sur Lui, le porteur du démon, le garçon maudit, celui qui était dangereux. Elle pensa d'abord faire demi-tour et se dépêcher de rentrer chez elle. Mais finalement, elle resta là. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant avec ses deux grands yeux fébriles, qui la fixaient avec un mélange d'espérance et de méfiance et, y passant toujours furtivement, l'expression d'une bête traquée. Ce fut cela qui lui serra le cœur plus que tout autre chose. Elle devait ressembler terriblement à ça lorsqu'elle traversait une foule bruissante, en sentant chaque regard la brûler comme une flamme. A un animal poursuivi par d'impitoyables chasseurs et qui sait qu'il ne peut trouver refuge nulle part.

Un brusque coup de vent passa près d'eux. Elle ne le sentit pas mais elle vit nettement l'enfant frissonner. Il ne portait qu'un haut léger et un short et elle se dit que, même avec la puissance d'un démon en lui, il devait avoir froid.

-Tu devrais rentrer, dit-elle doucement. Il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Sa voix était rauque, comme peu habituée à être utilisée. Le garçon sursauta encore une fois et détourna rapidement son regard. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'arrêter la balançoire qui remuait encore un peu en étirant la jambe pour toucher le sol. Elle non plus ne fit pas un geste, continuant à le regarder. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, obéissant à une impulsion, elle fit un pas en avant.

-Si tu veux, je te raccompagne, dit-elle très vite.

Elle le regretta la seconde d'après mais c'était trop tard. Il l'avait entendu et se tournait brusquement vers elle. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de farouche dans ses traits crispés et s'il avait été plus âgé, plus réaliste et plus habitué à la solitude, il aurait refusé à coup sûr. Mais, comme ce n'était qu'un enfant, il se détendit petit à petit, imperceptiblement et l'espoir reparut dans son regard.

-Je veux bien, dit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix.

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, sans se toucher, le petit guidant la grande. Elle aurait préféré avancer en silence, pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se demander qui, de son envie d'aller très loin avec lui, au-delà des portes de Konoha, ou de son regret de l'avoir approché, était le plus fort. Mais, en bon mioche qu'il était, le blondinet commença à parler ou plutôt à piailler, discutant de tous les sujets, mélangeant tout, prenant à peine le temps de respirer et ne laissant pas à son interlocuteur le temps de placer un mot. Il devait être peu habitué à pouvoir s'adresser à quelqu'un et ne se privait pas de cette occasion inattendue. Elle décrocha assez vite, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre et de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil en coin. Il n'arborait plus les mêmes airs de fugitif que tout à l'heure mais paraissait serein et même joyeux. Il n'était pas maigre, il devait donc être bien nourri. Il avait l'air en bonne santé et n'avait même pas une petite égratignure. C'était assez étrange étant donné qu'il avait une réputation de casse-cou et de faiseur de bêtises… Au même moment, ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau de son ventre et elle se rembrunit. Le démon devait le soigner, bien sûr. Il avait tout intérêt à protéger son réceptacle. Une pensée étrange lui traversa soudain l'esprit. D'autres, à sa place, en auraient sûrement profité pour en finir avec la menace qui planait sur eux et auraient égorgé le petit. Un crime parfait. Aucun témoin, on n'aurait retrouvé le corps que le lendemain. Sa main se posa sur l'étui à kunais toujours attaché à sa jambe gauche. Puis elle revint dans sa poche. Non. Elle ne voulait plus ressembler aux autres, ceux qui l'avaient rejeté. Elle ne voulait plus partager leur dégoût envers un garçon qui ne savait même pas qu'un fléau était enfermé dans son corps. Elle ne voulait plus être terrorisée par un gosse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait au juste mais au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant qui lui ressemblait tant meurt.

Le gamin, qui n'avait pas remarqué ses brefs changements d'expression, était en train de parler de la fois où il avait placé un seau d'eau sur la porte de son immeuble, afin d'arroser la concierge.

-Moi aussi, je l'ai fait quand j'étais petite, fit-elle sans réfléchir.

Quand elle était petite signifiait pour elle quand elle avait encore ses parents. A l'époque où elle n'avait jamais vu mourir personne et où elle ignorait qu'être un ninja, c'était devenir un assassin. Quand elle était naïve. Après, elle avait grandi et avait cessé de faire des farces, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour en rire avec elle.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna le petit garçon. Vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant, on dirait que vous êtes trop… Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes…

Elle eut un sourire amer dans l'ombre de sa capuche, en voyant la gêne soudaine du gaffeur. Elle ne savait pas la manière dont il la percevait exactement mais elle s'en doutait et ça n'avait rien de flatteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement, lâcha-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis cette époque.

Oui, elle avait changé et il changerait aussi, comme elle. Peut-être même que lui aussi, il deviendrait une ombre qui traverserait Konoha en silence. Une personne sinistre.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâchée, alors ? insista-t-il en la regardant timidement.

-Non, je ne suis pas fâchée.

Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent, comme pour mieux examiner ses traits sous la capuche et, pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda s'il la croyait. Ensuite, elle n'y pensa plus car il sourit. Si soudainement qu'elle faillit sursauter. Un sourire immense, qui semblait être plus grand que son visage, montrant soigneusement toutes ses dents et faisant apparaître deux petites fossettes aux creux de ses joues. Quelque chose dans son ventre se serra bizarrement.

-Tant mieux alors, s'écria-t-il gaiement, avant de regarder de nouveau le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre.

Son coeur battait trop vite. Elle s'en rendait compte et ce manque de contrôle sur elle-même la rendait furieuse. Quelques paroles très sèches jaillirent brutalement d'entre ses dents serrées, comme une vengeance pour ce bouleversement qu'il lui infligeait :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me sourire.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Avait-il pitié d'elle ? Lui, le Maudit, oserait-il avoir pitié d'elle ? Si c'était vraiment cela, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la charité et la haïrait venant de lui, qui était mille fois plus à plaindre qu'elle. Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher, elle fit de même. Il se tourna lentement vers elle, perdu et cherchant à comprendre ce que signifiait cette phrase à laquelle il s'attendait si peu.

-Je sais bien que je n'étais pas obligé ! s'écria-t-il d'un seul coup. J'en avais juste envie, c'est tout.

Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer à nouveau, plus brièvement mais avec autant de joie que la première fois. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas comme un nœud dans l'estomac ou un choc cardiaque mais quelque chose de semblable à un grand apaisement. Elle referma la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte, jugeant que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre serait de peu d'importance et le suivit quand il reprit sa marche.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas souri sincèrement. Son père lui avait toujours répété que c'était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Peut-être. Mais elle n'en avait plus reçu depuis des années. Et lui, il le lui offrait, comme ça, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Sans même soupçonner la réelle valeur de son présent.

Qui était-il, pour donner ce que lui-même n'avait jamais eu ? Qui était-il ?

Le mioche ralentit peu à peu et s'arrêta devant un des immeubles.

-C'est là, dit-il lentement. En haut de l'escalier.

Elle haussa les sourcils, un peu étonnée de voir que le bâtiment ressemblait à n'importe quel autre, pas particulièrement neuf mais pas délabré non plus. Un de ces endroits où les appartements ne sont pas chers mais impossibles à payer pour un gamin qui n'a aucun travail et doit en plus acheter lui-même tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sans doute que le vieux Sarutobi avait réglé tout ça avec le propriétaire. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il faisait ça avec les orphelins qui n'avaient vraiment personne pour les recueillir, même à contre-cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question auparavant. Son maître s'était toujours occupé de tout ce qui la concernait lui-même, ne lui demandant en échange qu'un travail acharné pour assimiler toutes les techniques qu'il voulait lui apprendre. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il lui avait fait payé sa dette, lui laissant la facture inscrite à jamais sur la peau de son cou. Elle frissonna. L'Autre n'avait que l'Hokage pour s'intéresser à son sort. Etait-ce bien mieux ?

-Monte, lâcha-t-elle après un court silence. Je te suis.

Elle le regarda s'illuminer, heureux de grappiller encore quelques minutes de compagnie avant de replonger dans sa solitude. Elle le suivit des yeux quand il se rua vers les marches, les grimpant quatre à quatre, pensant vaguement qu'il avait l'air agile et vigoureux, qu'il ferait sans doute un bon combattant plus tard. Puis elle monta à sa suite.

Cependant, avant même d'arriver devant la porte, avant même de le voir fouiller ses poches en jurant à voix basse pour retrouver sa clé, avant même de sentir la question muette de ses yeux trop grands et trop bleus… Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait dit, elle l'avait raccompagné. Cela devait s'arrêter là, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop à lui.

Pourtant, n'en avait-elle pas envie ? Envie, égoïstement, de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Envie de le voir lui sourire encore. Et, même si elle ne savait plus trop comment faire, qu'elle l'avait oublié, elle arriverait bien à le réconforter quand cela deviendrait trop dur pour lui d'être mis à l'écart. Juste un petit peu, simplement en étant à ses côtés. En faisant ce que les autres n'avaient jamais fait.

Mais, serrant les dents pour retenir les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher et qui ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses, elle recula lentement, revenant vers les escaliers. Les yeux fixant le toit voisin, elle sentit le gosse se figer soudain, se tourner vers elle. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la première marche. Ses poings se serrèrent très fort au fond de ses poches.

Elle aurait pu rester.

Elle était juste trop lâche pour ça.

Elle avait raconté à l'Hokage la dernière fois où elle avait vu son maître, lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé avec son vieux sourire fatigué et si rempli de tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas su dire non. Elle avait parlé de son entrée dans sa chambre, de son pas souple et mesuré, qui montrait plus que tout le reste à quel point il était dangereux. Elle avait décrit leur brève conversation où il avait menti en disant qu'il partait pour une mission confidentielle et très risquée. Elle avait aussi dit, malgré son envie de vomir chaque fois qu'elle abordait la question, comment ses doigts s'étaient brusquement posés dans son cou, puis sa bouche et la douleur qui l'avait traversée juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Seulement, elle avait passé sous silence le fait qu'il lui avait demandé de partir avec lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cette proposition et qu'elle n'avait pas davantage l'autorisation officielle de l'accepter. Il s'était montré cependant plus convaincant que jamais et elle avait pensé un moment le suivre. Mais, en devinant ce dont il ne parlait pas, la trahison qui allait s'ensuivre, la vie de fugitif, les dangers qu'elle courrait à ses côtés, la traque méthodique des shinobis du village, quelque chose au fond d'elle-même avait frissonné. Elle croyait être intrépide mais ce fut avec les mouvements d'une enfant effrayée qu'elle avait secoué la tête. Même pas de la fidélité dans son refus. Juste une terreur secrète, celle du rejet et de la mort. Il l'avait fixée comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Puis sa bouche s'était tordue en un rictus presque triste et il avait lâché quelques mots.

-Tu es lâche.

Il n'avait même pas l'air méprisant, juste terriblement déçu. Et cela lui avait fait plus mal que s'il l'avait frappée.

Longtemps, elle avait hésité. Cette marque qu'il lui avait apposée était une vengeance. Mais contre qui ? Contre ces villageois, qui auraient voulu effacer celui qu'il avait été et celui qu'il était devenu de leurs mémoires ? Ou contre elle, qui lui avait fait perdre son temps puisque finalement, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle en était capable mais n'avait pas tout abandonné pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'avait suivi durant des années mais pas quand il avait eu besoin d'elle.

Parce qu'elle avait été lâche.

Et aujourd'hui encore, elle fuyait, malgré tout ce qui en elle lui criait d'avancer, parce que ce qui faisait battre son cœur si fort, au fond, c'était sûrement la peur. Elle avait déjà trop perdu. C'était un miracle si on l'acceptait encore dans l'enceinte du village et encore, parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Elle ne voulait plus prendre de risques, encore moins pour un gamin capable de la tuer sans même le vouloir. Un petit idiot qui finirait probablement par mourir jeune, car si elle l'avait épargné, d'autres n'agiraient pas comme elle. Même pas un enfant, l'Enfant.

Si elle se le répétait plusieurs fois, elle finirait peut-être par s'en convaincre.

Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'elle jaillit des plis de la capuche.

-Je vais y aller.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, le petit l'avait déjà compris. Dans son regard se lisait une sorte de résignation, une expression qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir sur le visage d'un gosse. Une pointe de remords vint lui percer le cœur. Elle l'ignora. D'autant plus résolument qu'elle n'était pas vraiment résolue, elle détourna la tête, commença à redescendre l'escalier. Ses ongles lui rentraient dans la paume mais elle était habituée à la douleur. Cette douleur-là du moins. L'autre, celle qu'elle éprouvait en abandonnant le gamin comme elle avait été elle-même abandonnée, était totalement inédite. Cela suffit presque à la faire brusquement changer d'avis, remonter les marches, s'agenouiller devant lui, le serrer dans ses bras. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait enlacé quelqu'un pour la dernière fois ?

Au moment où elle toucha de nouveau le sol, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Et elle se mit à courir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe.

Ses jambes nues maculées de boue, du sang coulant du creux de ses mains, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage par la pluie qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou, sous ses vêtements, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même jusqu'à avoir la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Elle pleurait bruyamment, chacun de ses sanglots ressemblant plus à un spasme qu'à un tremblement. Puis, brusquement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Un cri de bête, sauvage, inarticulé. Une nouvelle crise de larmes lui coupa la voix. Elle se laissa retomber, petit tas inerte de vêtements trempés.

Ce fut dans cette position que l'Hokage la découvrit au matin. Il ne lui fit aucun reproche, se contentant de l'aider à se relever puis de la guider comme une somnambule jusqu'à l'hôpital. Un médecin s'y occupa d'elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse, lui donna une chambre, puis lui conseilla de dormir un peu. Elle se coucha sans protester. Elle était trop épuisée pour se montrer contrariante, même envers un de ces docteurs qu'elle détestait habituellement, parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop les cadavres de ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, on était de nouveau le soir. Elle se sentait… Différente, faute de mot plus précis. Elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais quelque chose avait changé.

Puis elle comprit.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.


End file.
